His Return
by RegiGod
Summary: Phantom now lives in a haunted house after he breaks up with Danny. What happenes when the two meet again after four years? Read and find out! SLASH DPxDF Hints of DannyxVlad One Shot


**RegiGod: **Just so you know readers, I will always make a one shot every single weekend along with a single update to one of my stories per week so I can always make your slash craving satisfied! Lol… And trust me, each one of my stories will be Pitch Pearl all the way!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters at all. They all belong to Butch Hartman… I also do not own the song Ready For Love by Cascada, which belongs to her! I love her songs!

**Warning: **This story contains slash which means boy x boy for those of you who don't happen to know. And if you don't like these kinds of stories, I suggest you leave me alone right now…

**Coupling: **Pitch Pearl (Danny Phantom x Danny Fenton) and hints of Danny x Vlad in the beginning but you're not going to see that… lol

**Note: **Sorry I posted this later than I scheduled but I wanted to wait until you got computer back so you would be able to read it immediately! That's a message for chaos…

_His Return_

**Dedication To: _ChaosInducer_**

One Shot

**Phantom's POV** (Remember guys, three dots equals a pause before continuing)

It's been four years… exactly four years since Danny left me… for some other guy who had all the money in the world and to me, it was like he bought Danny away from me. We were together… for a while… until he came across our enemy who had seduced him… he told me he fell in love with him… but I knew it wasn't true love. The forty-eight man is just blinding him… I just know it… The relationship I had with Danny could never be bested by the relationship he currently has with Vlad.

Vlad… I hate that man. He took the love of my life but if Danny had no regrets about leaving me, then neither will I. But if there ever will be a time when he would come back to me, he would meet welcoming arms, not a person who's heart has hardened and grew cold over time. Although that scenario is kind of hard to meet…

Over the past four years, I was able to find a place to stay that was away from Danny's friends and family. Everyone was too scared to enter the house I was in since they say it was haunted but when I came in, I came across friendly ghosts from the ghost zone. They just inhabited the place and scared any human away so they wouldn't find out that they actually took up residence in this creaky old house. They invited me to stay with them and I gladly took the offer.

Ever since, the only time I left the house was to patrol Amity Park and protect it from any ghosts that wished to do harm to the small town. Danny's parents knew of the relationship between him and Vlad and they didn't like it either. They even tried attacking the mansion of Vlad but as always, he found a way to stop them. Jazz is still trying to find a way that there should be a law against having a relationship like that with a huge age gap in between while Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker, went on with their lives. Only they knew where I was… I looked around the house to see that all of the ghosts have left the house on a pilgrimage to some other place… they always did that at least once a year and they left me in charge in their absence. Unexpectedly, a knock was soon heard from the front door as I phased through all the walls and opened it slowly while I was still invisible.

"Phan… tom?" A familiar figure walked into the house as I closed the door behind her. Sam… it's been a long time since I've seen her. And it looks like she's still into being Goth… "Can you… come out for a sec?"

"I'm already here." She turned around as I made myself visible. As I examined her face more, she looked exactly the same as she did four years ago… except for the fact she grew more and her face had matured her to look like a wonderful lady. "Do you need something?" But she still wore the same regular clothes though…

"I just wanted to tell you that… Danny is looking for you." I raised my eyebrow in confusion as Sam approached me.

"Do you know why he's looking for me? And how do you know that he is?" Once she stopped in front of me, she began to explain herself.

"I know he's looking for you because he came to Tucker and me, asking where he could find you. We didn't tell him just in case you know. I was surprised to see him again in this town… I never expected him to come back here."

"I wonder what he could want with me…" Sam looked around the entrance room we were in as I began to ponder what reasons Danny could be here again.

"I still can't believe you live in this tacky old house…"

"And I can't believe you're still complaining on where I live… and hey, it was the best I could do." Another knock was soon heard from the front door behind me as I went invisible. "You can open the door…"

"Oh yeah, let me do the work for you." She grumbled as I flew off the ground and levitated next to the old chandelier. The moment she opened the door, I gasped to myself at the person who stood out there. It was Danny… and it looked like he grew as well. He was wearing his normal blue jeans but his shirt was very different than I last remembered it. The red oval in the middle was green and the part that was white was now black and the red lining was white. An odd combination of colors if you ask me…

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Sam chuckled nervously and I knew right away that she was practically giving it away that I'm here with that chuckle of hers.

"You know very well why I'm here Sam. And I want to see Phantom; I know he's in here. I heard his voice when I was just right outside this door." Sam turned around for some reason and I had no idea what she had planned.

"What are you talking about Danny? There's no one else in this house but me and I already told you Phantom left the town. How many times do I have to tell you?" Danny walked past her and into the house where I lived.

"I think you're going to have to tell me that forever seeing as how I know you wouldn't go in this 'haunted' house without a reason. And I also know that you're not by yourself here… I can sense a ghost here…" Looks like Danny got a lot smarter over the years… maybe he is better off with Vlad. And he still has that ghost sense of his? I'm shocked he still has it…

"I'm telling you he's not here! Now would you just leave?"

"There's no point in denying it anymore Sam. He already knows I'm here with that ghost sense…" I lowered myself right next to Sam and became visible once more. Danny could only stare at me as I still wondered why he's back here.

"Hey, I knew he was going to leave. All I needed was a few more seconds…" I didn't take my eyes off him, even as I spoke to Sam.

"He would have stayed actually. If you had forgotten, he's really stubborn and it's kind of hard to change his mind without good reason." As I gazed at Danny, I could see unknown emotions go through his face. "So, what are you doing back here? And where's Vlad? I was expecting him to be with you…"

"He… we… broke up." I could have leapt up in happiness by the news I just heard but I kept it contained within me. I didn't want him to know I was that happy…

"Oh really?" He nodded slowly as I walked around the room, examining some of the old paintings on the wall. "And why are you back here? I heard from Sam you were looking for me…"

"Well… I wanted to see you again. It has been four years and I wanted to make connections with the people I left here starting with you." Connections huh? If that's all he wanted, then he already has it.

"Then I guess you already have a connection with me again. You can leave now and make connections with your old friends and your family whom I'm sure miss you." I stared at the wall, not wanting to see Danny's face again.

"If you were making connections, then how come you didn't connect with us first? After all, you did see us first before you saw Phantom." I chuckled to myself, as I knew that Sam would start something like this with Danny.

"I wanted to see him first Sam. You understand right? He is my ex-boyfriend…" I winced mentally at how he said ex-boyfriend. I sighed as I thought about that what he said was true. That's all the relation I have him with him… besides the fact that I was a part of him at one point.

"Are you guys going to leave or what? You don't need to have a conversation in here… take it elsewhere" I heard footsteps all of a sudden and it sounded like someone was coming up right behind me. I just hope it wasn't Danny…

"That's weird…" Crap… it is he. "I don't remember you acting like this before." I turned around and found myself face to face with my ex-lover.

"Acting like what? All I asked was for you guys to leave… there's nothing wrong with that now is there?" Surprisingly enough, we were still the same height. I guess I grew as well…

"You're acting as if you're a loner right now…" I squinted my eyes at what he just said.

"I most definitely am not."

"You most definitely are…" I just decided to stop at this point, as I knew he was just going to keep on saying that, no matter what I say.

"Aren't you supposed to be sad right now? Since you broke up and all?" He grinned and I didn't like it one bit. Now that I actually had a closer look at his shirt, those colors resembled… me… at least I think it does.

"Not really. I didn't really love him like I told you… I just needed his money so I could get into a better school." If my mouth could fall all the way to the floor, it would have done just that.

"You what?" Both Sam and I said that simultaneously as she ran over next to me and faced Danny herself.

"I can't believe you did that! I also can't believe you even thought about doing that!" Sam just took the words right out of my mouth. And a part of me was laughing at what he did to Vlad… now I feel bad for the old guy.

"Yeah well… I somehow managed not to get into bed with him at all during these four years even though he kept telling me that he really wanted it." I didn't know Danny could use people like this… I have to watch out for him now… Sam was now laughing crazily as I looked at her like she was crazy for doing that.

"Anyway… I thought you said you were going out to meet your family and friends?" His grin still didn't leave his face and that kind of sent me on the edge.

"I know but you two are coming with me." Sam was still laughing but why would he want me to go with him? I had no business with any of his relatives or friends…

"Why am I going?"

"Because you're my boyfriend of course!" Sam suddenly stopped laughing as I was just shocked like never before. Did I hear him right? Did he just say that I was his boyfriend?

"Come on Phantom, you really didn't think I would fall in love Vlad did you?"

"Well… yeah… you sounded so convincing…" I looked down at the creaky floorboards and wondered if what I was hearing was for real. Maybe it's just a dream…

"I still love you Phantom… my love for you hasn't debated one bit." Now I was shocked again…

"Well… you sure know your big words don't you?" We both chuckled as I saw Sam staring at the both us, unbelievingly.

"I just hope… you still love me…" I didn't know what to say to that but I knew one thing.

"Of course… I still love you… I always will" We both embraced each other and the feeling felt so nice. I could feel him smile as I did the same…

**RegiGod: **So, how'd you guys like this one shot? It was long I know… but it was nice in my opinion. Anyway, I'm going to use a new type of format for my paragraph format that might be a little bit better than way I'm writing now. Let's just hope it works! Till next time! Later!


End file.
